dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Min Ho
Perfil *'Nombre real: '''Choi Minho(최민호)thumb|332px *'Nombre Artistico: Flaming Charisma Minho (민호 o 珉豪) *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 09 de Diciembre, 1991 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Rapero principal y sub-vocal *'Tipo de sangre: ' *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Sagitario *'Altura:' 181cm *'Peso': 70 kg *'Familia:' Padre, hermano mayor *'Descubrimiento:' En "2006 S.M. Casting System". *'Grupo:SHINee *'''Agencia: SM Enterteinment Biografia Minho procede de una familia adinerada, su padre es un ex-futbolista y entrenador de la liga K Daejun de fútbol. Fue descubierto en la calle. Asiste a la universidad de Konkuk como estudiante de cinematografía en el departamento de Arte. Antes de debutar con SHINee participo en el desfile “Seoul Collection F/W 08-09″ de Ha Sang Baek’s en Marzo. El 25 de mayo de 2008 debut oficialmente con SHINee. Durante un programa de tv en ¡Enero 2011, Dio a entender que varias chicas y Noonas de el lo han invitado a tomar algo ó a salir. Durante la entrevista de 19 de Febrero 2011 durante la sesion de fotos en el estudio de Gangnan confeso que el prefiere a las mujeres mayores que a las menores porque se siente mas comodo y calido con ellas. En sintesis le gustan las "Noonas". Ganó los campeonatos en modalidad piscina “Idol Star Athletics & Swimming Championship” del 2011. Dramas *Pianist (KSB, 2010) Programas de TV *"Dream Team" (KBS2) 2011 *"Dream Team"(KBS)2010 *"Star King" 2010 *"100 points out of 100/Oh My School!" 2010 *"¡Hello Baby!",padres de Yoogeun. 2009 *"Yunhanam". 2008 Apariciones *"Gee"; Girls Generation, en su version Coreana y Japonesa. *" ye ye ye"; VNT, 2010 Curiosidades *'Hoobies:' Cantar, escribir canciones, ver peliculas, fútbol, basketball, béisbol. *'Especialidades:' Actuacion ,Chino ,Inglés *'Artistas favoritos: '''Justin Timberlake y Usher. *Admira a sus sunbaes TVXQ y Super Junior. *'Características que debe de tener su novia:' Que juegue con él al fútbol, que le guste el cine y ver peliculas, que le guste ir de compras y también salir a cenar por ahí, ver juntos en directo o por la tele el fútbol o el béisbol, que le bese su novia si gana su equipo sin que tenga reparos, jugar al "Winning Eleven". *En una entrevista declaró que como es el segundo hijo de su familia, fue criado para asistir a su hyung, para escuchar, no hablar. *Minho como muchos saben es modelo y participa en los desfiles de Andre Kim y Ha Sang Beak. * Es el miembro más competitivo de SHINee, cuando pierde no puede esconder la decepción de su rostro. * Es muy cercano a sus hyungs Donghae de Super Junior y Max ChangMin de TVXQ . Una vez le proclamó su cariño profundo a Donghae por la radio y le dio los gracias por escucharlo y ser como de su familia. Y una vez que hablaba por teléfono con Max ChangMin y esté se encontraba algo caído, le cantó una canción. * Cuando cantaba "Love Like Oxygen" se imaginaba a su fantasia de chica. *Tiene un iPod regalo de Donghae *Antes de debutar con SHINee participo en el desfile “Seoul Collection F/W 08-09″ de Ha Sang Baek’s en Marzo. * Es muy cercano a Kim Jonghyun, tanto así que no le dice hyung. Suelen golpearse mucho entre sí, pero si Kim Jonghyun se encuentra mal y se pone a llorar, Minho es el primero en ir corriendo a abrazarlo y consolarlo hasta que se siente mejor. *Su beso ideal sería en un balcón o en un patio con vistar al mar. *Es muy romántico y detallista. * Escribió la letra del rap de la canción 'SHINee World' y muchos otros raps para otras canciones de SHINee (como Shout Out del álbum Lucifer y Talk to you, Juliette y Romeo+Juliette del mini-álbum Romeo), pero no suele decirlo, reconocimiento personal por ello no es algo que busca, prefiere que SHINee brille como uno solo. * En un episodio de Star King, Minho le admitió a Kang Hodong que tuvo una novia en primaria. A Seohyun tras conocerla bien porque antes no eran cercanos , El la llama amiga de la misma edad. * La vez que apareció como invitado especial en Invicible Youth (episodio 6), escogió a Yuri como su SNSD favorita *Su "talento" especial, cuando SHINee debutó, era una imitación de Squirtle de Pokemón. *Fue Onew el que le dio el apodo de "Flaming Charisma" a Minho. * Cuando gana, siempre hace su movimiento patentado de poner su dedo índice contra su labios y luego señalar al cielo. * No tiene ningun concepto acerca del dinero no le gusta pensar en esas cosas. * Quiere ser como su hyung Choi Si Won de Super Junior. *Es muy protector con Taemin. * Es muy curioso y perfeccionista con todo lo que hace. * Su frase más usada es: "Entonces así será." * El pensamiento de Minho es ser siempre humilde y aprender de los demas. *Lo que más le gusta de él son sus ojos. * Siempre usa una bufanda de rayas que tiene desde antes de debutar, incluso antes de entrar a secundaria. *Con solo ver a una chica Minho puede saber si iría bien con él o no. * Siempre se toma las bromas de los demás muy en serio, por lo que SHINee siempre se asegura de decirle que están bromeando. * Minho piensa que lo más importante para una chica es su personalidad y una apariencia bonita. *Minho pensó que Taemin era mayor que él cuando lo vio por primera vez. *Taemin en una entrevista dijo que cuando lo vio por primera ves se pregunto asi mismo "¿como una persona puede tener ojos tan grandes?". *Jonghyun dijo: Cuando lo vi por primera ves me dije "que guapo" en especial en los ojos. *SHINee piensa que Minho se ve mejor sin maquillaje. *Los demas miembros de la banda dicen que por sus ojos grandes parece ser un personaje de Anime. *Ademas en el programa School of Rock se dijo que parecia extranjero por ser muy alto y tener largos brazos. *Puede hablar informalmente con su nona Victoria *comparte habitacion con taemin Galeria De Fotos Minho at chinese Js-Tv (28).jpg 2hf12kl.jpg 2zr1281.jpg 2i92dqo.jpg|Hello baby 12124.jpg Minho2-1.jpg Minho1-1.jpg 26mk.jpg|Minho junto a YooGeun en '''Hello Baby!' MINHOo.jpg Minho kiss.gif Minhow.jpg b6e93776cddc6fff_shinee_album_part2_11_preview.jpg MinHo.jpg c08f3b30e49f7920_shinee_album_part1_16_preview.jpg 2lwm8pl.jpg 500ca014ba2046f5_shinee_album_part1_14_preview.jpg r2ufdd.jpg|Para Hello 2ahza5j.jpg|Para Hello shinee_calendar_9.jpg Minho.-at-SHINee-The-1st-Concert-in-Korea-110102-shinee-18220555-1400-900.jpg|Concierto Corea 2/01/11 Minho.-at-SHINee-The-1st-Concert-in-Korea-110102-shinee-18220597-1400-933.jpg|Concierto Corea 2/01/11 Minho_007...jpg Minho_788.jpg Minho_febrero2011..jpg|Febrero2011 Minho-2009..jpg Minho.20.02.11...jpg|20.02.2011 mInho_20.02.11.jpg|20.02.2011 MinHo-shinee-19814495-1000-1424.jpg Minho.235.jpg 20110518_shinee_ellegirl_6.jpg 7849-nuba4k6z9u.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Locutor